


Incorrect QuestFriends! Quotes

by LeapinGoldFish



Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game), Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, Its just a bunch of Vines and incorrect quotes for quest friends, No Plot, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapinGoldFish/pseuds/LeapinGoldFish
Summary: Something fun and light I've been doing in my spare time. The title says all there is that needs to be said.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing these for fun and decided to post them somewhere. Heads up butter cups. I have a new fic that's coming within the next few days. I'm going to post another part of this then to soften the hurt I'm doing to these children.

Lorraine: It’s true, my friend Hopper Scotch died.

Hop from the other room: Stop telling people I’m dead!

Lorraine: Sometimes I can still hear his voice.

* * *

Elee: You know what, you’re in time out. Get on top of the fridge! Get up there!

Everett: *climbing on the fridge* this house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

* * *

 

“Everyone knows my role here is to look hot, and I am doing my job flawlessly.” -Joe during the Heart of Charmonde scene

* * *

The Party led by Jesse: McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds!

Don: *Pulls in*

Everyone: *Cheering*

Don: One black coffee

* * *

Misha: I’m so happy, I could kiss you!

Xoc: Neat

[Later, talking with Jesse]

Xoc: I can’t believe I said neat!

Jesse: That’s not so bad. Do you remember when Everett confessed to me.

Xoc: didn’t you thank him?

Jesse: I thanked him

* * *

Jesse: I ain’t talking

Shauna: We have ways of making people talk.

Shauna: *cuts a piece of cake*

Jesse: Can I have some?

Shauna: Cake is for talkers.

* * *

Everett: *frustrated and sad laying on his bed*

Jesse: *runs and jumps on the bed*

Everett: No, let me mope.

Jesse: *Smiles at him brightly*

Everett: *Trying not to smile* Stoooop.

Jesse: *boops his nose*

Everett: *Smiles* I hate you.

Jesse: Mission accomplished. *Hugs Everett*


	2. Two

Xoc: I can fit the whole world in my hands.

Misha: that’s physically impossible

Xoc *cups Misha’s face* Are you sure?

Misha: *robot blushes*

* * *

Mauve: Your top reason to get married?

Elee: to firmly say “That’s my HUSBAND!” and knock someone out in one punch.

Mauve: …

Elee: And love, I guess

* * *

Jesse: what are the symptoms of depression?

Shaunna: why are you asking?

Jesse: Don was doing laundry earlier and he dropped a sock and I heard him say, “Why has god forsaken me”

* * *

 

Hopper: So you’re behind this, you poisonous traitor.

Lorraine: I wish we could get one thing straight-I’m not a traitor. I was never on your side. I’m called the enemy.

* * *

Jesse: I’m not gay, but you look great in that suit.

Everett: We’re married, Jesse

* * *

 

Elee: You have ten seconds to name five deadly animals-go!

Hopper: king cobra, poison dart frog, mosquito, box jellyfish, Lorraine. Time!?

Misha: Seven seconds.

Xoc: Good job, that’s four seconds faster than last time!

Lorraine: I’m sorry, are we just going to ignore that he just included me in that list.

* * *

 

Simon: Is there a worth that’s a mix between angry and sad?

Dad Theo: Malcontented, disgruntled, miserable, desolated-

Dad Alvin: Smad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Here is something light after my last [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774099) :P. As always, check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leapingoldfish) if you want to or read some of my other fics. :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are trying to write angst but are listening to the Jesse playlist so instead you make another chapter of this.

Hopper: I guess my brain is just really big

Lorraine: *winking* What else is really big?

Hopper: I thought you’d never ask!

Hopper: I have this huge collection of books...

* * *

Jesse: You’re so sweet and cute and precious!

Everett: I’m not any of those things. I am dark and mysterious and very pissed off.

Jesse: Aww, how cute!

* * *

Elee: *Handing Hopper the phone* It’s your girlfriend

Hopper: Lorraine is not my girlfriend

Hopper: *on the phone* Hey, babe

* * *

 

Mauve: Did you just refer to that knife as a people-opener?

Elee: Should I have not?

* * *

Hopper: Lorraine, your hand is on my ass

Lorraine: It’s an accident

Hopper: ...

Lorraine: …

Hopper: …

Hopper: Lorraine, your hand is still on my ass

Lorraine: It’s still an accident

* * *

Jesse: No fighting! Violence never solves anything!

Elee: STAB HIM, BITCH!

* * *

Jesse: You know… ketchup is technically a smoothie.

Everett: Jesse, I love you, but please don’t whisper these things in my ear at 2 am.

* * *

 

Elee: So. Who broke it? I’m not mad, I just wanna know

Jesse: … I did. I broke it.

Elee: No. No you didn’t. Mako?

Mako: Don’t look at me. Look at Hopper.

Hop: What?! I didn’t break it. 

Mako: Huh, that’s weird. How’d you even know it was broken?

Hop: Because it’s sitting right in front of us and it’s broken.

Mako: Suspicious.

Hop: No it’s not!

Xoc: If it matters, probably not, but Everett was the last one to use it.

Everett: Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!

Xoc: Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

Everett: I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that Xoc!

Jesse: Okay, let’s not fight. I broke it. Let me pay for it Elee.

Elee: No! Who broke it?

Hopper: Elee… Misha’s been awfully quiet.

Misha: REALLY?!

*Everyone starts arguing*

Elee: I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it. I predict 10 minutes from now they’ll be at each other’s throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to draw these feel free to, but please tag me, I want to see them. I'm @LeapinGoldFish on Twitter and Tumblr.


End file.
